Drizzelda
is a Rank C Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Apperances * ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Drizzelda is a pale slender girl with long dark blue hair worn in a straight style reaching down to her hips and also a bang covering her left eye. She has a sad expression and orangey-red eyes, similar to the colour of the umbrella she wears on her head. She wears a pale blue dress, and beneath her is a big, rippling pool of water. Drizzelda has a heavily subdued personality and low self-esteem, possibly as a result of her rainmaking powers. This causes her to shy away from everyone and everything. She often responds to circumstances with a verbal tic of "Oh, no. No, no!" ("I'm sorry!" in the original). It always rains wherever Drizzelda is, no matter the forecast. Anyone Inspirited by Drizzelda shares her personality, becoming just as depressed and self-critical. Relationships Ray O'Light In the games, Drizzelda has a romantic relationship with Ray O'Light, as both of them are frequently seen together in a pair of cutscenes, as well in the bonus chance footage. In the game, the two starcrossed lovers come from opposing factions, kicking off one of the game's minor storylines. In the anime, Drizzelda initially appears to have no romantic attraction to Ray O'Light, and is frightened by his constant advances, turning him down repeatedly. However, this is implied to be as a result of her own low self-esteem, as she displayed concern over Ray O'Light when he lost his powers, and begged him not to risk himself by saving her. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Drizzelda debuts in EP052, causing Nate's class field trip to suddenly experience a bout of rainy weather. Nate identifies Drizzelda after he finds Katie acting depressed, initially summoning Jibanyan to deal with her, but the attempt fails after Jibanyan protests being summoned during rainfall and refuses to fight. By chance, Ray O'Light passes by and attempts to woo Drizzelda, but Drizzelda turns down his advances, causing the rain to persist. This results in Ray O'Light losing his powers, manifesting in the rays around his head falling off. Concerned, Drizzelda tries to pick them up but nearly falls into the nearby cliffside river. Despite begging Ray O'Light not to risk his life for her, Ray O'Light regains his strength and pulls Drizzelda to safety. Drizzelda's happiness and Ray O'Light's restoration causes the storm to cease and a rainbow to appear, giving Nate both their Medals, but quickly resumes after Drizzelda turns down Ray O'Light's marriage proposal. She was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. Yo-kai Watch 2 Drizzelda appears in grass near the Mt. Wildwood Shrine on rainy nights (She can also be called to a Yo-kai Hot Spot on Mount Wildwood Summit). Game data Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Movelist Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): "I... bring rain wherever I go, but... I want to be your friend... Can I?" * Loafing: ''"*Droool*"'' * Receiving food (favourite): "Hee hee...I like it." * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' Etymology "Drizzelda" is a combination of drizzle and the female name Griselda. * In French, "Sabruine" comes from ça bruine ''(it drizzles) Origin Drizzelda is based on the youkai called ''ame-onna (雨女; same as her Japanese name), meaning "rain woman". Originally related to kami of rain (and might have been one herself), this creature is however nowhere near as benevolent. She appears as a disheveled, emaciated woman that brings rain wherever she goes, and can be seen compulsively lapping up the raindrops trickling down her arms. She wanders villages at night, looking for children to kidnap and turn into more of her kind. A mother who suffers this fate is at risk of turning into an ame-onna herself from sheer grief. In modern depictions, the rain-making part is more or less the only thing that carries over, and the youkai's name is humorously used to refer to people who seem to bring bad weather wherever they go. Trivia * She and Ray O'Light share a similar relationship with Dismarelda and Happierre (albeit in the games, not so much with the anime), a gloomy female colored mainly in cool coloring paired with a sunny disposition-minded male that mainly is colored in warm colors, and have contrasted effects on the environment, with Ray O'Light/Drizzelda being the weather and Happierre/Dismarelda being emotional. Additionally, the English names of the two female Yo-kai start with the letter D and end in "-elda". **Unlike Dismarelda, Drizzelda does not belong to the Eerie tribe. In Other Languages * Italian: Pioggianna * Spanish: Cellisca * German: Nieselse * French : Sabruine Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team